A BITTERSWEET ENDING
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: This is sorta an add on to the ending. I don't want to give a proper summary for fear of spoiling anything. Sorry. My first Persona fic. Please read.. Spoilers to the origanal ending.


Amethyst-Gem: Alright I just got done playing Person 3 and I absolutely loved it

**Amethyst-Gem:** Alright I just got done playing Person 3 and I absolutely loved it! But the ending was sad and I wanted to add a little to it myself. I'm not really changing anything too the ending so most of it is the same.

I had this in my head for days after I beat it so I had to put it on paper.

**WARNING! Small hints for the ending of Persona 3 so don't read if you don't want to know!**

**BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN PERSONA OR ANYTHING RELATED!**

Now, lets get on with it!

**A BITTERSWEET ENDING**

"Soon all your friends will be here by your side." Aegis said, brushing a strand of dark hair from Minato's forehead. Cherry blossoms blew in the soft wind.

"You must be tired. Please get some rest. I'll stay right here with you?"

"…………." Minato closed his eyes, listening to the familiar voices that were calling out to him.

"HEY!"

Aegis looked up at the sound of Junpei's voice. The whole group was running toward them. "Everyone!"

Gentle Fuuka, Beautiful Yukari, Loudmouth Junpei, Smart Mitsuru, Confident Akihiko, Young Ken, and protective Koromaru. They were all here just like they promised.

As the others caught their breath Yukari kneeled down beside Minato.

"Are we too late?" she gasped reaching out to grasp his hand, surprising herself because she wasn't normally a very touchy person.

Junpei took a seat by Minato's feat while Fuuka and Mitsuru kneeled on the ground on the opposite side of Yukari with Koromaru. Akihiko and Ken stood near Junpei.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Aegis smiled happily at Mitsuru.

"We couldn't let our friend down, could we?" Junpei grinned.

"So how is he?" Mitsuru looked the teen over.

"He was very tired." Aegis said brushing off the pink cherry blossom that had landed on Minato's cheek.

"Hey, Wake up! Please!" Yukari squeezed Minato's hand gently.

"Come on man, were all here now." Junpei spoke loudly.

"We know your tired but please!" Fuuka said softly.

Ken leaned closer to Akihiko. "He'll wake up won't he?"

Akihiko shook his head uncertainly.

Mitsuru looked at her lap sadly and all the others fell deathly silent, sad expressions on their faces.

Yukari brought her hands to her face and began to sob softly. Even though they knew this would be the outcome it was still rather hard to take. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up to see half lidded grey eyes staring at her.

The loud gasp was carried away with the wind.

"You woke up." Fuuka's face glowed with happiness.

Minato gave a weak nod and offered Yukari a small squeeze to her hand.

"Hey man!"

Feeing too weak to do much, Minato stared at Junpei to let him know he heard him.

The group broke out in conversation, each speaking their hearts out. They knew he would only be awake for a few more minutes. He was already too weak to say anything or for that matter move. The small grip he had on Yukari's hand falling limp. His breathing was unnaturally light, coming out in soft tired pants, and his eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.

Noticing his weakness they grouped around him giving him what support they could.

Minato gazed at them, eyes begging for permission to sleep.

Junpei offered a sad smile. "Get some rest man."

"Yea were all here now." Yukari offered her own comfort words.

Everyone got comfortable, getting close to him, offering the closeness and small touches as comfort.

"Happy Graduation, everyone." Mitsuru smiled looking up at the Cherry tree.

"It all went by so fast." Akihiko whispered.

Koromaru barked and Ken nodded. "I still can't believe it's all over."

Minato whispered a quiet thank you before his eyes slid shut.

"Minato…" Yukari smiled sadly.

"It all feels so weird." Junpei looked at Minato.

"Hmmm…" Akihiko nodded in agreement.

"So…what now?" Fuuka asked.

"We live our lives the best we can." Mitsuru stood up and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and placed her other on Junpei's shoulder.

"Together, right?" Aegis spoke up.

They all nodded and a strong wind blew cherry blossom petals around them. Pink petal landing in their hair and clothes.

"Thanks to him, we are able to live without the fear of the dark hour. We can finally lead normal lives."

"How boring." Junpei sighed in disappointment.

Yukari looked angrily at the other boy and raised her hands getting ready to strike.

"Now children now is not the best time for that." Mitsuru glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Jumpei stared.

"CHILDREN?" Yukari fumed.

Akihiko and Ken backed away to avoid the fight as Fuuka sought protection from Aegis. Koromaru curled up near Minato licking his limp hand.

Aegis smiled at the group and stroked Minato's hair. "See, You can rest now knowing we'll all be okay."

Fuuka smiled at Aegis and for a moment swore she could see a smile forming on Minato's face.

THE END

Amethyst-Gem: Okay not my best but I had to get it out of my head! It was torture even if it was no good.

Anyway I just feel like posting it and seeing what happens in the next few months.

So please review! It depends on the reviews wether I keep this up or not.


End file.
